You are the best thing thats ever been mine
by lexie182
Summary: kind of based on taylor swift 'mine' video:Hermione's life was prefect.She has a handsome husband,a beautiful 5 year old son,she is 5 months pregnant with their daughter.She remembers back to the first time she was preggers and the advents during.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: story based on 'mine' by taylor swift**

Hermione's life was prefect. She had a handsome husband, a beautiful 5 year old son (Who was the spitting image of his father, apart from the fact he had some waves in his platinum blonde hair). And she was 5 months pregnant with their daughter. She sat on the swing chair in the garden watching her husband playing football with their son Scorpius on the warm sunny day. "They look so prefect and you will be joining our little family soon" She whispered to her rounded stomach, rubbing it. She giggled as she felt her baby girl kick with agreement. She then remembered back to when she found out she was pregnant with Scorpius and the events that happened during the pregnancy...

**Sorry it is really really really short but i thought i would make a kind of summary before starting the story**

**i know it is short but please review your thoughts and options :) (even if they are mean :(. )**

**i would love suggestions to go in through out the story. **

**Thank you **

**Lexie182 **

**x **


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of December would she found she was 2 months pregnant already. She didn't show any signs of being pregnant no morning sickness, no cravings, no nothing. She even had her period in the first month which was weird. She only started showing signs at about 2 months.

She was stressed about exams, the fact that her parents still hadn't been found even though the war end at least 7 months ago. McGonagall had been piling more duties on to her as she was head girl and the head boy (Hermione's boyfriend) had quidditch practice almost everyday now because not only were his team training to try and bet Gryffindor (which they hadn't managed to do since Harry became seeker in the first year) but also they at their next game there would be scouts looking for players for their teams. This meant Hermione had to do most of his duties too. She was being overworked and tiered out. She now noticed her period was late, but she put it down to the pressure she was under. It wasn't until a particular poisons lesson she realized something was wrong. She was making a love poison with Draco (Which funny enough smell exactly like him) when the nausea hit her like a ton of bricks. She gasped and covered her mouth before running to the nearest toilet she could find. She didn't care what punishment Snape would give her or the fact that she had ran in to the boy's bathroom, all she cared about was finding a toilet to throw up in. She there for a good 5 minutes before she heard footsteps outside the cubical she was in. She prayed it was her boyfriend if not that it would be Harry or Ron. She heard the door slowly open as she didn't lock it. She groaned and turned her head to see that it was Draco (who she prayed would find her first)

"Mione, you alright?" He asked putting down his and her bag on the floor and walking forward.

She didn't answer just continued vomiting, groaning and muttering to herself something like "I don't even have anything to throw up…I didn't eat breakfast this morning. So why the hell am I vomiting…..What wait…..oh no…..shit I can't be….. Can I?"

"You can't be what?" Draco asked kneeling down beside her and rubbing her back in circler motions. It was a little while before she answered; he could see she was thinking about her answer carefully

"Nothing, sorry…Talking to myself" She said, but it came out more of a whimper.

"Ok but you know you can tell me anything" Draco comforted

"I know, I know…I love you for that, but ….." She trailed off not knowing what to say next.

"But not right now, It's ok you can tell me when you want to tell me" He said handing her some toilet roll to wipe her mouth.

"Thank you" She whispered, throwing the toilet roll in to the toilet and flushing the chain.

After she washed her face and hands, Draco pulled her closer before they left the bathroom. He hugged her waist and she put her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes to kiss him and run her fingers through his silky platinum blonde hair. He pulled her closer the support her and curled a strand of her hairs round his finger deepening the kiss. They were there for a good 3-4 minutes before Hermione pulled away and Draco looked at her confused '_She normally lasted longer than that' _

Reading that expansion on his face she giggled and said "McGonagall is going to kill us, we are already 5 minutes late for Transfigurations and we will really be in trouble being head boy and head girl and all that" Hermione grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the door. As she did he couldn't help but smirk and shake his head as he through '_My girlfriend is such a dork, but I love her_ …'

By time they arrived at Transfigurations they were will over 10 minutes late.

"Where have you two been" Professor McGonagall questioned as they entered the room still holding hands and walking to their bench, which was sadly at the very front of the class meaning they had to do the walk of shame down the middle of the desks. In the passed they would have never been seen dead holding hands, but by now they had been the talk of the school and even the most unpopular first years knew they were a couple.

"Sorry Professor we were, I was….." Hermione stop out of embarrassment at the fact that she was about to tell the whole class she had been being sick. Draco noticed her discomfort so continued for her "She was looking for me, she saw I wasn't in the line and went looking for me" Hermione squeezed his hand gently as a thank you for the cover up.

"Is this true Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall asked looking down at her head girl through the spectacles on the end of her nose.

Hermione nodded and found that strength to say "Yes Professor"

"Very well, I will not ask what you were doing Mr. Malfoy, the lesson has been held up long enough. You can tell me in detention and I will have to take 20 points from Slytherin and 10 points from Gryffindor" And with that she turned back to the board and continued writhing about turning pumpkins in the carriages and mouse in to horses.

It was 6:00pm just after dinner and Draco's detention was in an hour. So he and Hermione decided to just spend it snuggled on a blanket down by the lake looking up at the stars. Hermione fall asleep on Draco. He smiled at how peaceful she looked and didn't want to wake her, but sadly he had to as he had to be in McGonagall's office in 20 minutes. It was always better to be early for McGonagall's detentions as it meant you could leave earlier. He didn't exactly wake Hermione, she did steer a bit as he picked her up (Bridal style). He carried her to their dorm, as they were Head boy and Head girl they stared a dorm. He placed her down on their king sized bed; with his wand he changed her out of her jeans and white jumper into her nightie. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead before leaving for his detention. Draco was a softie at heart, but only with Hermione.

Meanwhile Pansy was in her dorm room pacing and thinking

"_Ugh….I still can't believe he choose that filthy Mudblood Granger over me, I mean look at me…"_She thought standing in front of the full length mirror "_I could have any guy I wanted, but I don't want any guy I want Draco, I want my Drakie-poo back" _ She was mow stamping her feet and sticking out her bottom lip making her look even more like a pug. "But how do I get him?"She muttered. She then smirked knowing exactly what to do, but it would take about to a month to complete….

**Hey hope you enjoy **

**please comment i would love suggestions on what to do next :)**

**thank you **

**Lexie182**

**also what do you think Pansy will do? ;)**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hi ,

I am so sorry I haven't written on this story in ages!

I have been busy with others and school work

I may be changing this like my other stories as I have again lost where i was going with this and i have read it over and over again and still a stuck

So I will be writing a story with the same title and along the same lines but not the same (if that makes sense)

Thank you so much for reading this so far

And again sorry

Love

Lexie xx

(This will not be updated for about a month or so while I sort it out)


End file.
